The Annual Argument
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: Bunnymund is seriously sick and tired of Jack making it snow every Easter.


**Alright, let's clear a few things up! I have no idea what the names of Jamie's friends are; I just picked ones that sounded good. I know there is officially a Claude (he's one of the twins). I saw the other twin named Monty in a fic once. Paige seemed to suite the girl with the short red hair. And the kid with the blonde hair and glasses is named Ralphie because, come on, let's face it, he's a dead ringer for Ralphie from A Christmas Story. Also, this takes place one year following the movie. **

**Okay, let's move on! Feel free to drop a review when you're finished, I would appreciate it!**

**xXx**

Easter morning, one year after the defeat of Pitch Black. It was sure to be better than the previous year, right? Jamie was certain of it. He sprung out of bed early that morning, tripped over Sophie—who for some reason was curled up on the floor of his room like some kind of dog—and hurriedly got dressed. A look out the window proved to be completely pointless; the whole thing was frosted up, covered in a thin coat of white. Jamie grinned, knowing where that had come from.

He bent down and shook his sister awake. "Come on, Soph, wake up! It's Easter! The Easter Bunny came last night! You wanna go out and find eggs?"

"Easter Bunny...hop hop hop..." she mumbled, stirring slightly. Jamie didn't bother trying again and instead scooped her up, draping the toddler over his shoulder and carrying her like that down the stairs. Sophie was four and he was nine, but it was easy to lift her despite his small stature. She was tiny.

In the kitchen, their mother was making breakfast, but Jamie declined food as he pulled on his jacket and bundled Sophie into hers. The little girl was still rubbing her eyes when Jamie handed over her basket.

"Be careful!" Mrs. Bennett called out as her children headed out the door. "Have fun!"

Jamie turned around, fingers intertwined with Sophie's. "We will!"

The two Bennetts hurried outside, Abby the greyhound following close behind. Only a few steps out the door, Jamie sped to a halt, staring around in wonder. There was about half an inch of snow coating the streets, lawns, and roofs of Burgess, Pennsylvania, the sky was grey and cloudy, and light flakes were drifting through the air. Jamie grinned, and his grip on Sophie's hand tightened as he pulled her forward.

He could see the rest of his friends leaving their houses. Claude and Monty, the twins, came out together. Cupcake was still pulling on her pink sweater as she dashed out the door, barely keeping a hold of her Easter basket. Paige and Ralph walked together, as they were neighbors. The group met up in the center of the block, red-faced and excited.

"Where should we get started?" Jamie asked breathlessly. "The park? The pond?"

"I vote the park," Claude replied.

"Same," Paige said.

"Uh, me too," Ralphie stammered, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Park!" Sophie cheered, blonde tangles flying everywhere.

So it was agreed upon. The group raced off to the nearby park, baskets in tow and the greyhound nipping at their heels. A few of the kids made comments about the snow, and all of them kept an eye out for a flash of white hair and a blue hoodie. They saw nothing along the way, however, and set their attention to gathering eggs. Even in the snow, the brightly colored confectionaries were visible, making them easy to find.

The kids ran around their whole area, searching in every last nook and cranny. Their baskets were nearly full when Sophie, who had wandered out of sight, let out a delighted squeal.

"Easter Bunny! Hop, hop!"

This caught the attention of the older children, and they all exchanged an excited glance before dashing off to look for the toddler. They found her all right, and she hadn't been wrong about her exclamation.

Standing there, cutting a heroic figure against the snowy backdrop, stood the Easter Bunny himself. Looking immensely peeved.

"You're here!" Jamie laughed, bouncing on his heels.

"Yeah, I'm here all right, happy Easter," Bunnymund growled darkly, Easter basket filled with eggs gripped tightly in his hand. Jamie blinked, surprised at the attitude. "Look kids, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got a bone to pick with a certain _somebody_ around here."

He shook Sophie off as gently as he could and advanced forward to the center of the park quickly, kids trailing curiously behind. Raising his furry head to the sky, he hollered, "BLOODY FROSTBITE, GET YOUR ICY BEHIND DOWN HERE BEFORE I—"

A frigid wind whipped through the area and a new voice interrupted, "Before you what? Throw an egg at my head?"

The group spun around, looking for the newcomer before locating him overhead. Jack Frost was perched casually on a pole supporting the power lines, a knowing, amused smirk on his face. The children cheered and called out thrilled greetings, which Jack accepted with a little wave of his own.

"Enough of that, you bloody circus freak," Bunnymund called up hotly. "It's snowing!"

"Well, _yeah_." Jack rolled his eyes and stood up and began walking along the power lines themselves, tapping his staff against the wires to freeze them solid.

"There is snow _everywhere!"_

He shrugged. "I fail to see the problem."

"It is Easter!"

"Your point?"

Bunnymund groaned loudly. "You do this _every single bloody year!_ Can't you have a little respect for once in your life?!"

Jack frowned, pondering the question. "I suppose I could," he replied mildly. "But where's the fun in that?" He slung his staff over his shoulders and hopped off the power lines, drifting slowly to the ground.

"'Scuse me, sorry," Jamie interrupted, "but what's going on, exactly?"

Bunnymund turned to the boy, "What's going on here is that your little aggravating friend can't keep his pony tricks to himself for a single, God-forsaken day!"

"The groundhog said I have six more weeks of winter," Jack chipped in from where he now stood, balancing on his staff. "You didn't expect me to give that up, did you?"

"Don't give me that ridiculous excuse, and do not bring the stupid groundhog into this," Bunnymund snapped. "You make it snow on my day whether you have the six weeks or not!"

Jack snorted. "Guess I can't argue with that."

"No you bloody well cannot!"

"Hey, who are we supposed to be rooting for in this argument?" Claude cut in, looking confused. Bunnymund did a double take.

"You aren't supposed to be rooting for anyone!" the rabbit responding irritably, "But if you were, you should root for—"

"—Me," he and Jack finished together. They froze, looking shocked at the idiosyncrasy, before trading off dirty glares.

"Look, I have a right to do whatever I want while it's still winter," Jack picked up again. "Besides, it only seems to bother you."

Bunnymund took a few moments, thrown off balance by that last line, and then he retaliated with, "It's common courtesy to stop on particular days, mate! Seriously, you've been doing this for the last eighty years, just to ruffle my jimmies! Doesn't it ever get old?!"

"Let me thi—nope."

Face blank, Jamie turned back to his friends, taking Sophie's hand again. "You guys wanna keep looking for eggs?"

"I say yes," Cupcake answered, just as flatly.

"I'm okay with that," Paige chipped in. "Let's go."

The group turned away from the arguing Guardians and resumed their hunt. A few hundred yards away, hovering in the sky overlooking the park, the Tooth Fairy sighed and smoothed back a few of her feathers.

"Well, they're at it again this year... I better go break it up soon." She began to descend, unable to stifle the thought of, _I could have sworn it was North's turn this time._


End file.
